A new Bunny to the forest
by Penguinsflyaway
Summary: There's a new bunny to the forest. Clover's always hanging out with the new bunny. does Mallow feel left out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**A new bunny to the forest**

_**Welcome to my next fanfic. This is my first Happy Happy Clover Story. Hope you like it. Please R&R**_

_**This story is there's a new bunny in the forest and always hanging out with Clover. Does Mallow feels that she is left out. **_

_

* * *

_

"Clover, wake up! School starts in 3 minutes," Clover's mother shouted.

"Okay," Clover moaned. Clover realizes that she was late and zooms out of the house without breakfast. _'If I hop fast enough I might make it on time and professor hoot peck me this time.' _Clover thought.Clover hops all the way to school.

"I made it!"

"Clover you did not. Class started 3 minutes ago. Hoot." Pro. Hoot pecks Clover on the head and told the class an announcement. "Class, welcome our new student."

A bunny walked forward. "Hi my name is Lucky. I love four leaf clovers and everybody says I have the best luck ever. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Lucky. My name is Clover. We are going to be great friends. I also love clover. Come sit next to Mallow and me. Move over Kale!" Clover said. Kale scooted over and Lucky sat next to them.

"Hi Lucky, My Name is Mallow. Nice to meet you, too."

"Hello Mallow I love your ears. They're so cute!"

"Thank you!" Mallow, Lucky, and Clover gigging together disrupting the class.

"Girls, we're in the middle of class. For punishment extra homework. Hoot." Pro. Hoot said to Mallow, Clover, and Lucky. They all just got quiet and sigh.

--- Moments later---

"Class is over." Everybody ran out and went home.

"Lucky, come with us. We show you around the forest. Let's start at Clover's house," Mallow said.

They hopped to Clover's house. "Hi Clover and Mallow! Oh, who this cute bunny? Is she new to the forest?" Clover's parent asked.

"Mom this is Lucky. Her family just moved here."

"Nice to meet you, Clover's mom and dad."

"What forest did you live in before?" Clover's mom asked.

"We lived in the Sunflower forest."

"That's pretty far from here isn't it?" Clover's dad asked.

"Yeah. It took about 3 days for us to get here."

"Excuse us, mom and dad."

Clover, Mallow, and Lucky went to Clover's room. Clover's room was a mess because she had to rush out to get to school on time. "Clover, I love your room. It's so cool!"

"Thanks."

"Come on Lucky, let's go to Mallow's house." What they didn't know was that Mallow felt left out and left. As they were hoping to Mallow's house, they met up with Mallow. "Hey Mallow. How did you get here so fast?" Clover asked.

"I left as we were in your room."

"Lucky there's a place where we can get awesome berries. Come on, let's go."

"Okay. Bye Mallow."

They hopped to the berry bushes and Mallow sat alone by her favorite tree. They didn't realize that Mallow was as happy as she usually is.

--------Night time-------

Clover and Lucky went home, but Mallow was missing.

_**That's the end of chapter one. Hoped you like it. Please give me reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Bunny to the Forest**

**Chapter 2**

**Lost and Found**

** Welcome to the next chapter! So I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER IT HELPS A LOT!**

"Hi Clover's mom! Is Clover up yet?" Lucky asked while looking around.

"Yeah, she'll be down in a sec. Come on in," Clover's mom said.

Lucky nodded and walked into the house.

"Oh, hi Lucky. Nice to see you again," Clover's dad said.

"Nice to see you too, Clover's dad!" Lucky said.

"CLOVER! Lucky's here!" Clover's mom shouted rudely like she didn't like Clover.

Clover fell off her bed and hopped around brushing her fur. "I'll be down in a sec!" Clover shouted and hopped downstairs.

"Hi Lucky. Let's go."

"Clover, aren't you gonna eat breakfast first?"

Clover nodded and took three berries. "Now we can go, Lucky. Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Clover and Lucky hopped out the door in a flash. Looking around the forest to see who they can play with, they spotted Mallow by the berries. They decided to go talk to Mallow, to see if she wanted to hang out with them. They hopped over to Mallow. "Come on, Clover! Let's race to Mallow." Lucky said.

"Okay."

They race to Mallow. Trying to get there first, Lucky trip on a stick. "OW! That really hurts!" Lucky fell and bump her knee on the ground. It wasn't bleeding, it was just a small bruise.

"Lucky are you okay?" Clover asked running to her. Bending down, Clover notice that it was just a small bruise.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a small bruise."

"Come on let's go," Clover said helping Lucky get up. "I'm still gonna beat you, Lucky!" Clover ran ahead of Lucky.

"Yeah right," Lucky said getting ahead of Clover. Lucky was now only a few steps away from Mallow. "I'm gonna win!" Lucky yelled as she reached Mallow. "I WON!" Lucky shouted at Clover. "You lose! I won! YAY! YAY! YAY! HA! HA! HA!" Lucky shout with joy.

"What's going on, Lucky?" Mallow asked wondering what was going on.

"We were racing to you."

"Lucky, you were lucky. That's how you won," Clover said without the jealous tone. "Plus, when you fell and I helped you up, you ran off first me. You had a head start!"

"Oh, Lucky are you okay?" Mallow asked looking at Lucky's bruise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a small bruise."

"So, Mallow, do you want to play with us?" Clover asked.

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to play hide and seek around the forest. Isn't that right, Lucky?"

"Yup."

"Sure. I love to play."

Lucky, Clover, and Mallow hopped around the forest, trying to find a place to play hide and seek. Lucky and Clover ran off without Mallow. Now Mallow was all alone again.

"Clover? Lucky? Where are you guys?" Mallow said and got no answer.

Mallow got ditched and she feels that they didn't care about her, they didn't want her to play with them because if they did, why would they have ditched her int he middle of the forest. Mallow almost started to cry but didn't. She was mad at them for ditching her but was sad because they decided to ditch her. Mallow wanted to know why they went to all that trouble to ask her if she wanted to play with them, if they knew they're gonna ditch her later. Mallow went somewhere else, where for sure, Lucky and Clover could not see her at all.

-Later-

"Clover! Where's Mallow?" Lucky asked looking around to see if she can she where Mallow was.

"I don't know. Maybe she left earlier."

"Yeah, you must be right."

"Lucky, instead of playing hide and seek, we should do something else."

"Sure. Do what?"

"Um... Oh! I know! We should... oh... we should go caving! We should explore Rocky Cave."

"Sure! That sounds awesome!"

So, Lucky and Clover hopped to the other side of the forest. Hop hop hop, to the other side of the forest they go.

"The cave is over there, Lucky."

"I see it. It's beautiful."

"I know."

"So, Clover do we need a lamp?"

"No. I been in here before. No need of light. There are small holes, so the sunlight goes through."

"Okay."

So Clover and Lucky hop inside the cave. Lucky look around the cave. It was beautiful. It was full of the most rarest flowers ever. "Clover! Look! It's a blue four-leaf clover and next to the blue one is a pink one! You can take the pink clover and I take the blue one. Is that okay with you, Clover?" Lucky said bending over to pick the clovers.

"That would be great! Oh, there's even an purple one. We can bring that one for Mallow!"

"Great idea, Clover!"

Clover pick the purple four-leaf clover and put it away so she could give it to Mallow later. Clover was really sad that Mallow wasn't here with them because this cave is so beautiful (Even if this is the third time Clover went into this cave)! Around the cave, the flowers are the weirdest colors ever but were the most prettiest flower they ever saw. "Lucky aren't these flowers so pretty?" Clover asked looking at the orange/red/yellow lily.

"Yeah! They're so pretty!"

- ten minutes later -

"We made it out of the cave!" Lucky said excited that they are finally out.

"Look Lucky! It's Mallow over there. Let's go give her the purple four-leaf clover," Clover said with excitement.

Clover and Lucky hop over to Mallow. Mallow was alone.

"Hi Mallow! What happen to you? Weren't you going to play hide and seek with us? But anyways, we went into Rocky Cave and found this purple four-leaf clover. We thought it was just the perfect color for you! Hope you like it, Mallow!" Clover said handing the purple four-leaf clover to Mallow.

Mallow was staring at Clover and Lucky with big cute eyes. "It's so beautiful!" Mallow said taking a breath. "I thought you guys didn't want to hang out with me; so, when we were in the middle of the forest and it seem like you guys ditch me. Then I thought you guys didn't like me anymore and just wanted to hang out with each other so I felt left out. That was why I didn't try to find you guys after I lost you guys and that was why I left early yesterday at Clover's house. I'm really sorry guys. I should have talked to you guys first about how I really felt," Mallow said sadly but with embarrassment.

"Oh, Mallow, it's okay. I should have not stolen your best friend from you. I'm sorry about that. We didn't ditch you, we thought you were right behind us." Lucky said.

"Mallow you are not my best friend, you are more like a sister. So no matter what nobody can replace you. I was just hanging out with Lucky more so she could know the forest better. I'm really sorry about what I did. You forgive me?"

"No problem, Clover. Lucky its okay. I was just a little jealous. Thank you so much for the purple four-leaf clover!" Mallow said.

Lucky, Clover, and Mallow gave each other a big hug! They all took off to play tag with each other.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I know the ending is crappy, give me a break! I think this is the best chapter I ever wrote. Ha! Please review. **


End file.
